lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Story/Eternal Core
All entries currently in Eternal Core were migrated from the old system, where individual entries were tied to song difficulties. The corresponding songs and difficulties are listed for each entry under "Previous Affiliation", but they are now outdated and exist only for reference. __TOC__ Path: Hikari + Tairitsu Entry 1-1 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Purchase Eternal Core. Requirement: Clear Lumia with Hikari. Previous Affiliation: PRAGMATISM (PST) Transcript English= Her first impression was that she'd awakened to a cloud of glass butterflies. "How pleasant," she thought, "that these figures can move as well. Where are the strings?" She sat onto her knees, fixed her dress, and found that there were no strings, and these were not butterflies. Glass shards, flying on their own. "Delightful!" she felt, and so she said it. The glass reflected another world than the one in white surrounding her. In it she could see reflections of seas, cities, fires, lights; she rose her hand to scatter them, and laughed in joy. She didn't know these pieces of glass had a name: Arcaea. To tell the truth, they were so beautiful that it didn't matter the name. She entertained herself by touching them, swirling them, watching them. That was enough, no? There were six questions to ask: who, what, where, when, why, and how. Of these questions, she asked none and desired no answers, content instead to bask in the glow of Arcaea. This was her meeting with a new world. |-| Japanese= 初めて意識を持ったとき、彼女はガラスの蝶から成る雲の中にいた。 面白い、彼女は思った。どうやってこんなに動いているの？紐はあるのかしら。 彼女は膝をつき、ドレスを直した。 それからそこには紐などなく、飛んでいるものも蝶ではなかったことに気が付いた。 自由に飛び回る、ガラスの破片。「楽しい！」と彼女は思い、そう言った。 ガラスは、彼女を取り巻く白いものとは異なる世界を映した。 海、都市、火、光。彼女は手を挙げて、様々な世界を映すガラスを散らし、嬉しそうに笑った。 彼女はその時、そのガラスの破片に名前があったことを知らなかった。　アーケア。 正直なところ、名前なんてどうでもよかったのだ。 彼女は見て、触れて、渦を作って、その美しさを楽しんだ。それで十分だったのではないだろうか。 そこには6つの疑問があった。誰が、何を、何処で、何時、何故、どうやって。 これらの疑問に対し、彼女は何も聞かず、答えを求めなかった。 アーケアの光を浴びる代わりに。これが彼女の、新しい世界との出会いだった。 |-| Korean= 그녀는 주변에 날아다니는 나비들과 함께 깨어났다. "아름답다, 줄이 없으면 다른 곳으로 날아가 버릴 수도 있겠는데." 무릎에 앉은 나비와 함께 그녀는 옷매무새를 고치며 줄을 찾아봤지만 줄은 없었고, 자세히 보니 그것들은 나비가 아닌 작은 유리 조각들이 바람에 흩날리고 있던 것이었다. "우와!" 유리 조각에는 그녀가 지금 있는 하얀 세상이 아닌 또 다른 세상의 바다, 도시, 불, 빛 등이 비춰지고 있었으며, 그녀는 유리 조각들을 날리며 즐거워했다. 하지만 그녀는 이 유리 조각들에게 '아르케아'라는 이름이 있는지는 몰랐다. 사실은 그 아름다움에 취해 이름 따위는 신경도 쓰지 않았다. 오로지 유리 조각들을 가지고 노는 것만으로도 충분했을지 모른다. 그녀가 지금의 상황을 파악하기 위해서는 수많은 질문들이 필요했을 것이다. 하지만 그녀는 어떠한 질문과 답도 원하지 않았고, 그저 아르케아에 비춰지는 빛을 보며 즐기고 있었을 뿐이며, 그것이 그녀와 새로운 세상의 첫 만남이었다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 恢复意识的她，发现自己苏醒于这个飞舞着玻璃蝴蝶的地方。 “多么令人愉快啊，”她想，“这些美妙的图案居然能在空中移动呢。牵引着它们的丝线在哪里？” 她蹲了下来，整了整裙子，环顾四周才发现这附近没有任何丝线。那些事物，也并不是蝴蝶—— 玻璃碎片，不依靠任何外力便飞舞于空中。“太美妙了！”她自心底赞叹道。 这些玻璃反射出了另一个纯洁的世界。她从中看见海洋、城市、火焰、光芒；美好的景象目不暇接。 她抬起了自己的手，试图去抓住它们，开心地笑了出来。 她并不知道这些玻璃碎片有个名字：Arcaea。 实际上，名字对这些过于美好的事物来说并不重要。 她触碰、旋转、观察它们；她靠这样来娱乐自己。这已经足够了，难道不是吗？ 现在留给她的，有六个问题：何人、何事、何处、何时、何故与何情。 在这些疑问的包围下，她没有问出任何一个，也不想得到任何答案。Arcaea的光芒已经使她心满意足。 这是她与这个新世界的邂逅。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 恢復意識的她，發現自己甦醒于這個飛舞著玻璃蝴蝶的地方。 “多麼令人愉快啊，”她想，“這些美妙的圖案居然能在空中移動呢。牽引著它們的絲線在哪裡？” 她蹲了下來，整了整裙子，環顧四周才發現這附近沒有任何絲線。那些事物，也並不是蝴蝶—— 玻璃碎片，不依靠任何外力便飛舞於空中。“太美妙了！”她自心底讚歎道。 這些玻璃反射出了另一個純潔的世界。她從中看見海洋、都市、火焰、光芒；美好的景象目不暇接。 她抬起了自己的手，試圖去抓住它們，開心地笑了出來。 她並不知道這些玻璃碎片有個名字：Arcaea。 實際上，名字對這些過於美好的事物來說並不重要。 她觸碰、旋轉、觀察它們；她靠這樣來娛樂自己。這已經足够了，難道不是嗎？ 現在留給她的，有六個問題：何人、何事、何處、何時、何故與何情。 在這些疑問的包圍下，她沒有問出任何一個，也不想得到任何答案。Arcaea的光芒已經使她心滿意足。 這便是她與這個新世界的邂逅。 Entry 1-2 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 1-1 requirement. Requirement: Clear memoryfactory.lzh with Hikari. Previous Affiliation: PRAGMATISM (PRS) Transcript English= But questions come inevitably. The girl stands amidst the spiral of glass and wonders, "But really, what are these?" Portals? Windows? Memories? This last answer, "memories", strikes a chord with her. "They're memories," she says, faintly. And like that, her questions stop. For some reason, this is a place all full of memories. Whose memories, or of what, she can't tell for certain, but her questioning has already ended. For some reason the glass follows her. She can't hold any of it, but it comes to her nonetheless. On a whim, she decides she will begin gathering it. Piece by piece. For no reason at all. |-| Japanese= しかし、当然疑問は生じる。 少女はガラスの渦の中に立ち首を傾げる。 「これは一体何なの？」 入り口？ 窓？ 記憶？ その最後の「記憶」という答えが、彼女の心を打つ。 「記憶。」彼女は呟く。そうして、考えるのをやめる。 何らかの理由で、この場所は記憶に満ちている。 誰の記憶で、何の記憶なのか。はっきりとは分からないが、彼女はそれで納得する。 何らかの理由で、ガラスは彼女についてくる。ひとつも掴めないが、彼女に集まってくる。 彼女はなんとなく、それを集めることにする。 ひとつずつ。 理由もなく。 |-| Korean= 하지만 그 질문들은 그녀에게 필연적이었다. 그녀는 흩날리는 유리 소용돌이 한가운데에 서서 생각했다. "이건 정말 뭘까?" 차원'? '창문'? '기억'? 순간 마지막 단어인 '기억'이 그녀의 뇌리를 스쳐 지나갔고, "그래, 이건 기억들이야..."라고 속삭이며 생각을 멈췄다. 어떠한 이유로 이 장소에 어떠한, 누군가의 기억들이 가득 차 있는지 확실하게 단정 지을 수 없었지만, 그쯤에서 질문을 멈췄다. 유리 조각들이 계속해서 그녀를 따라왔지만 손으로 잡을 수 없었으며, 그녀에게 다가오지도 않았다. 그러자 그녀는 조각들을 모을 수 있는 방법을 생각하기 시작했다. 한 조각, 한 조각, 아무 이유 없이 말이다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 但是，疑问还是不可避免地来临了。 少女立于玻璃碎片的螺旋中，沉思着：“但说实话，它们究竟是什么呢？” 传送门入口？窗户？抑或是……回忆？ 最后的猜测，“回忆”，使她一怔。“它们是回忆，”她失声说道。 就在这一刻，那股疑惑消失殆尽。 因为某种原因，这个地方充满了回忆。谁的回忆？又是什么回忆？她心中不能肯定。 但她已经停止了疑问。 因为某种原因，那些玻璃跟随着她。虽然她无法抓住它们，但碎片仍然与她形影不离。 一时兴起的她，决定要开始收集它们。 一片一片收集。 没有任何理由。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 但是，疑問還是不可避免地來臨了。 少女立於玻璃碎片的螺旋中，沉思著：“但說實話，它們究竟是什麼呢？” 傳送門入口？窗戶？抑或是……回憶？ 最後的猜測，“回憶”，使她一怔。“它們是回憶，”她失聲說道。 就在這一刻，那股疑惑消失殆盡。 因為某種原因，這個地方充滿了回憶。誰的回憶？又是什麼回憶？她心中不能肯定。 但她已經停止了疑問。 因為某種原因，那些玻璃跟隨著她。雖然她無法抓住它們，但碎片仍然與她形影不離。 一時興起的她，决定要開始收集它們。 一片一片收集。 沒有任何理由。 Entry 1-3 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 1-2 requirement. Requirement: Clear PRAGMATISM with Hikari. Previous Affiliation: PRAGMATISM (FTR) Transcript English= Without a clock, she has no sense for how many days or hours she has walked, but there is a new certainty in her head... There is beauty in a memory, that's what she finds herself believing. Thinking about it, a memory is never certain, can change with the times, and yet is the nearest thing to a concrete piece of the past. It can be bitter or sweet, and she thinks in either case they're quite enchanting. For now she will see what memories she can, of these other places and people, and appreciate them for their beauty. In the first place, these Arcaea flicker and glow splendidly in this strange and ruined world. It's easy to fancy it all, and that they show memories makes it easier. Humming, hands aloft, and stepping down broken paths, she brings what seems to be memories fit for an entire world with her, following behind in a shining stream. Memories of an ugly, pretty world... "How nice..." She sighs, she smiles, and serenity becomes her, it seems, too well. But there’s nothing to worry about. A pleasant, simple world like this need only be pleasant. Nothing more. |-| Japanese= 一体何日、何時間歩いているのかすら、時計なしでは分からない。しかし彼女にはひとつだけ、 確信していることがある。 記憶の中には美しさがある、ということだ。 考えてみれば、記憶というのは確実なものではない。時を経て記憶は変化する。 しかしながら記憶は、具象的な過去の欠片である。それが苦いものであろうと、甘いものであろうと、 彼女には魅力的だ。 今はただ、何処かの、誰かの記憶を見て、その美しさに感謝する。 この奇妙な、退廃した世界で、アーケアは美しく輝き瞬く。それに加えて記憶を映すのだからますます魅力的だ。 鼻歌を歌いながら、両手を高く挙げ、壊れた道を下り、世界の全てとも言うべき輝く記憶の流れを連れて歩く。 醜く、眩い記憶… 「素敵…」 彼女は溜め息をつき、小さく空笑いした。彼女にはこの静寂が似合っている。 心配することはない。この美しくシンプルな世界は、美しくあればいいのだ。 それ以上はいらない。 |-| Korean= 얼마나 많은 시간을 걸어왔는지조차 알 수 없었지만, 문뜩 그녀의 머리에 새로운 생각이 떠올랐다... 아름다운 기억', 그녀가 찾고 있다고 믿는 것이었다. 애초에 모든 기억은 확실하지 않으며 시간이 지남에 따라 변하지만, 과거와 가장 가깝다는 것은 분명하고, 그것이 괴로운 또는 행복한 기억이건 간에, 떠올릴 수 있게만 된다면 그녀에게 도움이 될 것임이 확실하다. 지금부터 그녀는 다른 장소들과 여러 인물들을 통해 기억을 되찾게 될 것이며, 또한 그 아름다움에 대해 감사한 마음을 가지게 될 것이다. 첫 번째 장소이자 파괴된 흔적과 함께 이상한 기운이 감도는 이곳에서 갑자기 아르케아가 반짝이며 흩날렸다. 마치 더욱 쉽게 기억을 더듬어 볼 수 있도록 도와주는 것 같았다. 그녀는 손을 들고 흥얼거리며 천천히 부서진 길을 걸어 내려갔다. 반짝이는 빛의 흐름을 따라 걸으며, 그녀는 이 세상과 어떤 기억이 어울릴지 생각해 본다. 괴로운 기억, 아름다운 세상... "정말 멋지다..." 그녀가 깊게 심호흡을 하고 미소를 짓는다. 너무 평화로워 보이는 게 아닐까 생각되지만, 걱정거리는 없어 보인다. 즐거움', 지금 그녀에게는 오직 이 한 단어만 필요할 것이다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 没有时钟的情况下，她根本不清楚多少时日已经过去了。 同时，新的思绪正逐渐浮现于她的脑海中。 玻璃碎片中，蕴含着美好的事物——她对此深信不疑。仔细一想，回忆会随着时间的流动不断改变， 但却与过去有着最亲密的联系。它可以苦涩，也可以甘甜，但她认为这两者都十分迷人。 如今，她可以瞧见自己所能见到的回忆——来自于别的场所与人们—— 并且因它们的美而感到心旷神怡。Arcaea们闪烁着，散发着完美的光芒，在这破碎的世界里 显得格格不入。原本这些事物就容易博得人们的喜爱，而蕴藏其中的回忆着实使它们更惹人心爱了。 她哼唱着，双手飞扬，一边踩着破碎的小道。她带上了任何可能属于这整个世界的回忆， 跟在一条发光的溪流之后。这些属于一个既丑陋，又美丽的世界的回忆…… “多么好啊……”她叹息着，微笑着，陷入了宁静。这一切，看上去都太过于美好了。 在这里，不需要担心任何事物。 这美好而又简简单单的世界，只需要令人感到愉快就足够了。没错，无需多求。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 沒有時鐘的情况下，她根本不清楚多少時日已經過去了。 同時，新的思緒正逐漸浮現於她的腦海中。 玻璃碎片中，蘊含著美好的事物——她對此深信不疑。仔細一想，回憶會隨著時間的流動不斷改變， 但卻與過去有著最親密的聯系。它可以苦澀，也可以甘甜，但她認為這兩者都十分迷人。 如今，她可以瞧見自己所能見到的回憶——來自於其他場所與人們—— 並且因它們的美而感到心曠神怡。Arcaea們閃爍著，散發著完美的光芒，在這破碎的世界裏 顯得格格不入。原本這些事物就容易博得人們的喜愛，而蘊藏其中的回憶著實使它們更惹人心愛了。 她哼唱著，雙手飛揚，一邊踩著破碎的小道。她帶上了任何可能屬於這整個世界的回憶， 跟在一條發光的溪流之後。這些屬於一個既醜陋，又美麗的世界的回憶…… “多麼好啊……”她歎息著，微笑著，陷入了寧靜。這一切，看上去都太過於美好了。 在這裡，不需要擔心任何事物。 這美妙而又簡簡單單的世界，只需要令人感到愉快就足够了。沒錯，無需多求。 Entry 2-1 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Purchase Eternal Core. Requirement: Clear Cry of viyella with Tairitsu. Previous Affiliation: Sheriruth (PST) Transcript English= She'd awakened in a ruined tower, first noticing pieces of glass floating in the air. They led her outside, and into a world of white. White, white, and more glass. It seemed attracted to her, so she examined the shards with piqued curiosity. She could see glimpses of something else in them, like looking through the windows of a train car. In one flash she saw rain, in another sunlight, and in another death. She grimaced, and pulled away. Although it seemed attracted to her, at her attempts to reach out and shatter the glass the shards were naturally repelled. Her grimace deepened into a glare, and she turned her attention to the pale sky. However, as she gazed into it, her expression melted away. Her mouth opened, but she was too shaken to speak. Glass: churning, glinting, and turning far overhead. There seemed to be a storm of it. She regretted giving it attention, as now it seemed to notice, and was coming down to greet her. |-| Japanese= 彼女は瓦礫の塔で目を覚ました。 そして、空中に浮かぶガラス片に気がついた。ガラス片は彼女を外へ、白い世界へと導いた。 白、白、増えていくガラスの破片。寄ってくるガラスに彼女は好奇心を掻き立てられ、破片を調べた。 電車の窓から見える景色のように、破片の中には一瞬だけ何か他の物を見ることができた。 ある破片には雨を、ある破片には日差しを、ある破片には死を見た。 彼女は顔をしかめ、ガラス片を引き離した。 それでもガラス片は彼女に寄ってきた。 彼女が手を伸ばしてガラス片を砕こうとすると、ガラス片は自然に離れていった。 彼女は顔をしかめそれを睨みつけると、ふと淡色の空を見上げた。 彼女は表情を失った。口を開けたまま、震えて声は出なかった。 遥か頭上で、激しく渦を巻き輝くガラス。それは嵐のようだった。 その嵐は彼女に気づいたようで、挨拶をしにこちらへと降りてくる様子だった。 彼女は空に注意を向けたことに後悔した。 |-| Korean= 파괴된 탑에서 깨어나게 된 그녀가 첫 번째로 본 것은 공중에서 희미하게 흩날리고 있던 유리 조각들이었으며, 조각들은 곧 하얀 세상으로 그녀를 인도하였다. 모두 하얗고, 더 많은 유리 조각들이 있다. 그녀에게는 충분히 매력적이었지만, 곧장 그녀는 의문과 함께 조각을 살펴보기 시작했다. 그러자 마치 열차의 창문을 통해 세상 밖을 내다보는 것처럼, 조각을 통해 무언가가 희미하게 보인다는 것을 깨달았다. 한 번의 반짝임에서는 비를, 다른 한쪽에서는 햇빛, 그리고 죽음을 목격하게 된 그녀는 그만 얼굴을 찡그리며 살펴보는 것을 멈췄고, 손을 뻗은 그녀의 손에서 부서진 조각들이 자연스럽게 세어 나갔다. 찡그린 그녀의 얼굴에 갑자기 무언가가 반짝거리자 그녀는 흐린 하늘의 그 무언가를 응시하였다. 확실하게 보일수록 그녀는 놀라기 시작했고, 조각들이 그녀를 흔들기 시작해 입을 열 수조차 없었다. 그곳에는 유리 조각들이 빛나며 빠르게 흩날리고 있었다. 마치 그녀가 폭풍의 아래에 있는 것처럼 말이다. 그녀는 두려워하기 시작했고, 마침내 유리 조각들은 인사를 하기 위해 그녀를 덮쳤다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 她醒来在一座损毁的塔楼中。飘浮着的玻璃碎片是她第一个注意到的事物。 它们引领她前往了室外——那纯白的世界。 纯白色、大片的纯白色，以及更多的玻璃碎片。 它们看上去正在被她吸引而来，而被激起了好奇心的她开始观察这些碎片。 就像透过火车车窗看外头稍纵即逝的景色一般， 她瞧见了阴雨的景象。下一次是艳阳。再下一次是死亡。她厌恶地远离了这些碎片。 虽然总是紧随着她，可这些碎片总能在少女试图捏碎它们时躲开。 少女心中的厌恶渐渐地化为为愤怒，而她迫使自己把注意力转移到那灰白色的天空。 然而，在她仰望天空之际，原先脸上的情绪荡然无存。 她的嘴微微张开来，却因过于惊讶而说不出半句话来。 玻璃在高空中搅动着、闪烁着、旋转着。这看着就像是场玻璃碎片的暴风雨。 她后悔把注意力转移到天空上。但碎片们已经发现了她，渐渐降落下来，要与她打个招呼。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 她醒來在一座損毀的塔樓中。飄浮著的玻璃碎片是她第一個注意到的事物。 它們引領她前往了室外——那純白的世界。 純白色、大片的純白色，以及更多的玻璃碎片。 它們看上去正在被她吸引而來，而被激起好奇心的她開始觀察這些碎片。 就像透過火車車窗看外頭稍縱即逝的景色一般， 她瞧見了陰雨的景象。下一次是豔陽。再下一次是死亡。她厭惡地遠離了這些碎片。 雖然總是緊隨著她，可這些碎片總能在少女試圖捏碎它們時躲開。 少女心中的厭惡漸漸地化為為憤怒，而她迫使自己把注意力轉移到那灰白色的天空。 然而，在她仰望天空之際，原先臉上的情緒蕩然無存。 她的嘴微微張開來，卻因過於驚訝而說不出半句話來。 玻璃在高空中攪動著、閃爍著、旋轉著。這看著就像是場玻璃碎片的暴風雨。 她後悔把注意力轉移到天空上。但碎片們已經發現了她，漸漸降落下來，要與她打個招呼。 Entry 2-2 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 2-1 requirement. Requirement: Clear Essence of Twilight with Tairitsu. Previous Affiliation: Sheriruth (PRS) Transcript English= It's difficult to describe that sensation which overwhelms her now. A riptide of glass that doesn't shatter, cut, or reflect her face, pushing past her in powerful amounts, turning up and swirling as if pulled by a great wind. She stands fast, and watches. Watches... ...Memories...? ...Of a filthy world. "What is this...!?" She reaches out. "This...!" A memory of pain, betrayal, envy. When she stops it, she stops the rest. They stand still in the air around her, frozen. She whips her head this way and that. "They're only..." Dark? Are they only dark? Wherever it is these shards reflect... she sees little light there. Whatever small sparks she sees fade away in an instant. She bites her lip, and then smiles a smile with no humor. "What kind of joke is that?" she mutters, "A world filled only with misery..." As she says this, even her bitter smile fades away. |-| Japanese= 今彼女を圧倒している感覚を説明するのは難しい。 彼女の顔を映すでもなく、切り付けるでもなく、彼女を強く押しのけ、 大きな風に引っ張られるように振り回され渦巻く激しいガラスの波。 彼女は素早く立ち上がり、じっと観察する。 じっと… …記憶…？ …汚い世界の。 「これは何なの！？」 彼女は手を伸ばす。 「この…！」 苦痛、裏切り、羨望の記憶。 それから彼女は動きを止める。ガラスも彼女を取り囲んだまま、止まっている。 彼女は強く頭を振る。「これはただの…」 闇？ ただの闇？ 破片の映す場所にはどこにも…ほとんど光が見えない。 見える小さな火花も瞬時に消える。彼女は唇を噛むと、暗い笑顔で笑う。 「何の冗談？」彼女は呟く。 「この世界は陰惨な塊…」そうして彼女の苦い笑みは消える。 |-| Korean= 말로는 설명할 수 없는 현상이다. 그녀를 감싼 거센 유리 조각들이 얼굴을 비추거나 공격했으며, 그녀를 보다 강하게 과거로 밀어 넣었다. 그녀는 정신을 차리고 똑바로 서서 어딘가를 바라보기 시작했다. 그곳에는... ...기억...? ...더럽혀진 세상의... "이게 뭐야...!?" 그녀는 손을 뻗었다. "이건...!" '질투', '배신', '고통'의 기억. 그녀는 그것들을 저지하려 했지만, 여전히 그녀 주변을 맴돌며 차가운 냉기를 유지했다. "이건 그냥..." 어둠? 오직 어둠뿐인 건가? 유리 조각들이 어디를 비추든 간에... 반짝이는 작은 빛들이 보였지만, 그것들은 다시 곧바로 사라졌다. 그녀는 입술을 깨문 후 끝내 미소 아닌 미소를 지으며, "이게 무슨 장난이지?"라고 투덜거렸다. "온통 불길한 단어들 뿐이네..." 그리고 그렇게 말하는 그녀의 미소는 점점 사라져만 갔다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 那是一股难以用语言形容的压迫感。巨量的碎片组成了飓风般的激流。它们并不会割伤她，也未反射她的面庞。 它们在她面前犹如强风般推动着她，却又突然转过弯，仿佛被更强的风暴所侵袭一般。 她稳稳地伫立在原地，注视着这一切。 注视着……回忆？……属于一个污秽世界的回忆。 “这是……！？”她伸出了手，“这些……！” 回忆。刻画着痛苦、背叛、嫉妒的回忆。 当她阻挡住眼前这片碎片时，其余的碎片也被影响了。它们就这么静止在空中，一动也不动。 她的脑袋左右晃动着。“这些只是……” 黑暗？它们只是纯粹的黑暗吗？但无论这些碎片在反射什么……她从中未见到一丝光芒。 哪怕是最小的火花，都会在一瞬间消失于她的视线。她紧咬嘴唇，毫不诙谐地微笑着。 “这算是什么低劣的玩笑？”她喃喃自语道，“这个世界只充满了痛苦……” 说出这番话后，就连她脸上的苦笑也消失了。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 那是一股難以用語言形容的壓迫感。巨量的碎片組成了颶風般的激流。它們並不會割傷她，也未反射她的面龐。 它們在她面前猶如強風般推動著她，卻又突然轉過彎，仿佛被更强的風暴所侵襲一般。 她穩穩地伫立在原地，注視著這一切。 注視著……回憶？……屬於一個污穢世界的回憶。 “這是……！？”她伸出了手，“這些……！” 回憶。刻畫著痛苦、背叛、嫉妒的回憶。 當她阻擋住眼前這片碎片時，其餘的碎片也被劃下了休止符。它們就這麼靜止在空中，一動也不動。 她的腦袋左右晃動著。“這些只是……” 黑暗？它們只是純粹的黑暗嗎？但無論這些碎片在反射什麼……她從中未見到一絲光芒。 哪怕是最小的火花，都會在一瞬間消失於她的視線。她緊咬嘴唇，毫不詼諧地微笑著。 “這算是什麼低劣的玩笑？”她喃喃自語道，“這個世界只充滿了痛苦……” 說出這番話後，就連她臉上的苦笑也消失了。 Entry 2-3 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 2-2 requirement. Requirement: Clear Sheriruth with Tairitsu. Previous Affiliation: Sheriruth (FTR) Transcript English= Without a clock, she has no way of knowing how long she's picked through memories, but she's sure it's been quite a long time. For a while, she'd searched the fragments for more happy memories, just to see if they were there. They were, in small number, but the more miserable shards never ceased to hound her. So, she's come to know places she now loathed. She now stands at the middle of a vast spiral of glass that turns about her slowly and resembles cosmos. She thinks there are two possibilities here: either the world or perhaps worlds these shards envision were entirely terrible, or since only terrible memories are here... In any case, she's decided to be rid of it all. Something inside her has switched. Now when she looks at painful memories, she looks pleased. She gathers such memories, it seems, gleefully. "If I can be rid of this trash, or even better the places it represents..." These places full of chaos and even light. That will make her happy. |-| Japanese= どれほど長い間記憶を調べていたか、時計なしでは分からない。 非常に長い時間が経ったのは間違いないだろう。 彼女は幸せな記憶の欠片をしばらく探していた。 少数ではあったがそこにはあった。しかし、悲惨な破片が彼女をしつこく追いかける。 彼女はより一層この場所を忌み嫌うようになる。 彼女はゆっくりと旋回する、宇宙に似た広大なガラスの渦の中心に立つ。 彼女は2つの可能性について考えている。 この破片達は酷い記憶しか見せないのか。それとも此処にあるのが酷い記憶なだけなのか。 何れにせよ、彼女はそれをすべて取り除くことにする。 彼女の中の何かが変化する。 もはや苦しみの記憶を見ては、喜んでいるようだ。彼女は苦痛の記憶を集めている。それも悦んで。 「このゴミを排除できれば、せめて映す世界だけでも…」 混沌と、光に満ちた場所。それはきっと、彼女を幸せにすることだろう。 |-| Korean= 그녀가 얼마나 오랫동안 기억의 조각들을 모았는지는 모르지만, 많은 시간이 지난 것만은 확실하다. 그녀는 잠시 동안 행복한 기억들도 찾아보려고 노력했고, 마침내 몇 가지는 발견했지만 불길한 기억의 조각들이 그녀를 계속해서 놓아주지 않았으며, 그녀는 끝내 자신이 혐오하는 몇 가지 장소들을 알게 되었다. 주변을 돌고 있던 유리 조각이 갑자기 우주와 흡사하게 변했고, 그녀는 그 폭풍 속에서 생각을 시작하며 이 상황을 두 가지 가능성으로 간추렸다. 불행한 기억 밖에 떠오르지 않기 때문에, '이 세상 또는 조각을 통해 보이는 세상은 완전히 불행할 것이다'라며... 어느 쪽이든, 그녀는 그것을 모두 없애기로 결심하였다. 그러자 그녀의 안에서 무언가 변화가 일어나기 시작했으며, 괴로운 기억을 볼 때마다 즐거워하는 그녀의 모습이 보이기 시작했다. 그녀는 그런 기억만 찾기 시작했으며, 신이 나기 시작했다. "내가 이 쓰레기들을 모두 처리할 수 있다면... 아니면 아예 이곳을 없애버릴 수 있다면 좋겠군..." 이곳에는 빛과 동시에 혼돈이 공존했다. 그리고 그것들은 계속해서 그녀를 행복하게 해 줄 것이다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 没有时钟的情况下，她根本不清楚自己已经观察这些回忆多久了， 但她深信这段时间已经很长。 那么一刻，她试着去搜寻哪怕一丝愉快的回忆，只是确认它们是否存在。它们的确在那儿， 数量稀少，而那众多的痛苦回忆却从未放弃追捕她。 此时，她已经对这令人生厌的地方产生几分了解。 她现在正身处于玻璃组成的巨大旋涡的正中央，而它们则像一宇宙般展现在她的面前。 少女的心中推断出两种可能性：这些玻璃碎片们映射出的世界——或者说多个世界——中，只存在黑暗的事物； 或者被保留于此的，只有可怖事物的回忆…… 不论如何，她都想尽快摆脱这一切。 可忽然之间，她的心中有什么事物发生了变化。如今，直视这些回忆使她感到舒心。 她收集了那样的回忆——看上去，十分愉快。 “如果我能摆脱这些垃圾，或使它们所象征的那些场所变得更加美好……” 那些充满混乱甚至光芒的场所。 这将使她感到高兴。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 沒有時鐘的情况下，她根本不清楚自己已經觀察這些回憶多久了， 但她深信這段時間已經很長。 那麼一刻，她試著去搜尋哪怕一絲愉快的回憶，只是確認它們是否存在。它們的確在那裡， 數量稀少，而那眾多的痛苦回憶卻從未放弃追捕她。 此時，她已經對這令人生厭的地方產生幾分了解。 她現在正身處於玻璃組成的巨大旋渦的正中央，而它們則像一宇宙般展現在她的面前。 少女的心中推斷出兩種可能性：這些玻璃碎片們映射出的世界——或者說多個世界——中，只存在黑暗的事物； 或者被保留於此的，只有可怖事物的回憶…… 不論如何，她都想儘快擺脫這一切。 可忽然之間，她的心中有什麼事物發生了變化。如今，直視這些回憶使她感到舒心。 她收集了那樣的回憶——看上去，十分愉快。 “如果我能擺脫這些垃圾，或使它們所象徵的那些場所變得更加美好……” 那些充滿混亂甚至光芒的場所。 這將讓她感到高興。 Category:Game Mechanics